


Wrong Address

by Khaelis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaelis/pseuds/Khaelis
Summary: John Smith goes to pick up his date, but things don't go as planned





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short AU story, I hope you'll like it!

John shuffled uneasily on his feet as his fingers clenched and unclenched around the stems of the flowers he held behind his back. Somehow knocking on this door appeared to be a feat he was quite unable to accomplish. His tie felt too tight around his neck and he regretted having traded his usual comfortable chucks for those polished leather shoes.

He cleared his throat several times and mumbled under his breath, trying to find the right words. He wasn’t good at this. Had never done this before, as a matter of fact. Getting a number in a nightclub and going on a date with a woman he had talked to for a few minutes and danced with for a song or two. Definitely not something he would have done if his sister hadn't threatened to kick his arse and dragged him into this shabby club. He still didn’t want to do this, but he knew his sister would never let him hear the end of it if he bailed out at the last moment.

The deep intake of breath he took as he raised his hand to finally knock got stuck half-way through his throat when the door opened with a swish.

 

“If you don’t get away from my door I’m calling the police, you creep.”

 

John opened and closed his mouth repeatedly but no sound could be heard. His eyes travelled up and down the woman, from the blond hair to the flowery pajama bottoms and pink slippers. She definitely wasn’t the woman he expected to see behind this door. He noticed her fingers fiddling with a cellphone and suddenly the threat he had failed to hear at first lit a spark of understanding.

 

“Oh, don’t,” he quickly interjected. “Is Kim here? We had a date, I just came to pick her up.”

“There’s no Kim here,” she answered as she eyed him suspiciously.

“But that’s the address she gave me. Here, look.”

 

He managed to take out his own cellphone from his pocket with his free hand and showed her the message. She looked at the address displayed on the screen then back at his face. She would have laughed if he hadn’t looked so sincere and uneasy.

 

“I’m sorry, mate,” she shrugged apologetically. “Either she made a huge typo or didn’t want to go on a date with you, but no Kim here.”

“Oh well, I’d rather she didn’t want to go on a date, truth be told,” he said before he could keep his mouth shut.

 

This time, the lovely blonde couldn’t keep her grin from growing and turning into a chuckle. The relief emanating from the way his shoulders sagged and the short sigh that flew past his lips was rather comical. She tried to tame her fit her laughter as best as she could but when she noticed his own smile and the spasms at the corner of his lips that could only mean he was trying not to laugh himself, she gave up.

 

“I’m sorry,” she managed to say between amused giggles. “Not a bad thing she gave you the wrong address, eh?”

“Quite right,” he grinned, suddenly feeling much more comfortable. “I’m sorry if I scared you. Here, you can have these.”

 

He handed her the bunch of flowers that had slightly faded, white petals having slightly shrunk and now colored with a yellowish hue.  Flower stems usually didn’t appreciate being clutched to death with a sweaty palm for too long.

 

“My name is John, by the way,” he winked as she buried her nose in the bouquet. “In case you still want to call the police.”

“Maybe,” she said, nibbling her bottom lip. “’Cause really, being that hot in a suit must be a crime.”

 

John blushed profusely at the cheeky comment and tugged on the knot of his tie, rocking on heels. He was so lost for words that his newfound confidence blew up into tiny confetti and he could only stare at her, thinking that she was not so bad herself despite the too-large pajama bottoms and the old sweater. Her sparkling brown eyes, the blond locks falling elegantly to frame her face and the full lips drawn into a mischievous smile. Rather beautiful, if he was honest with himself.

 

“Rose,” she told him with smirk.

“I’m sorry?” came his answer after his eyes managed to focus on her face again.

“I’m Rose. You know, when you want to properly introduce yourself, usually you tell your name.”

“Right, yes, well,” he stammered, offering his shaky fingers to squeeze her hand. “Nice, very nice to meet you Rose.”

“Likewise, Mister John,” she smiled brightly. “Thanks for the flowers. Goodnight.”

 

She was about to close the door but her surged forward and kept it open with his foot. She peered playfully at him through the small interstice and raised a questioning eyebrow.

 

“I am, hum,” he started, his fingers ruffling his already tousled hair. “Could I invite you to dinner sometime? Or lunch. Or for a coffee. Or whatever you like.”

“Well, you can always come knock on my door. You have my address, haven’t you? ‘Night, _creep_.”

 

John removed his foot and he kept looking at the door before him before he could blink back to the real world. Maybe he usually didn’t do dates, but with a woman like this, he definitely would.


End file.
